Schizophrenia
by whinychester
Summary: "dean you really are here, right?" "of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" [ not lower-case anymore bc ppl complained ] [ dean is bae ]
1. An Imaginary Friend

Frankie never liked hospitals. She hated the musky scent of rubber gloves and the insistent beeping of heart monitors (or any monitor in general). She never liked the overly peppy nurses or the jackass doctors who thought that they were better than everyone else. She absolutely detested the secretary at the front desk who always wore too much lipstick in a bright red shade that obviously _wasn't _her shade.

She absolutely _loathed _the hospital gown that parted so you could see her ass. Not that it wasn't a _cute _ass, but still - she felt violated, nonetheless.

But what was even worse than the hospital, Frankie soon came to realize, were the psychologists.

She hated them the most.

"_Don't worry Frankie," _he soothed as he stood next to her. His eyes glimmered as he winked, looking back at the dark oakwood door that stood in between Frankie and her dreaded psychologist. "_There's nothing wrong with you." _

"Get out of my head…" Frankie's voice was shaky as she shouldered past the dark, blond-haired man. He only smirked at her retreating figure as she turned the doorknob, pushing the door open.

_Be normal. Just this once. _

Her psychologist, Dr Mathew Lloyd, was a kind man with kind eyes. Frankie knew she could have been given worse, but she still entered the room gingerly, the smell of black coffee and old books greeting her. Dr LLoyd stood up, his brown eyes brightening at the sight of Frankie. He held out his hand, the same gesture as always, as the girl timidly approached him.

_Be normal. Just for today. _

Frankie hesitated, glancing at his hand then at the place surrounding them. Although she had been in the room around five times for every day therapy (which had been prescribed to her just a week ago), the office still seemed strange. She could hear whispers in the distance. She swallowed: _they're not real, they're not real, they're not real, they're not real. _

"_Don't worry Frankster," _he patted her right shoulder comfortingly as he sat in the other leather chair next to Frankie's designated seat. His blue eyes sparkled mockingly at her as he keenly anticipated the girl's reaction. "_It'll be okay. I'm right here." _

She watched as he casually rested his feet on the coffee table. Dr Lloyd continued to stare at Frankie, his outstretched hand wavering awkwardly.

_Be normal. Just this once. _

Dr Lloyd cleared his throat. Frankie glanced at him, smiling awkwardly as she finally shook his hand. It felt rough and dry - obviously the guy never heard of lotion.

"Alright." Dr Lloyd cleared his throat as he sat down in the leather sofa across from Frankie - she noticed as he crossed his left leg over his right - as he clicked open his pen, clipboard in hand. He flipped through previous sessions, humming a little as he licked the tip of his fingers and flicked through the information. Frankie flinched.

She hated when people licked their fingers and touched paper.

She hated him asking her questions.

She hated not being normal.

_Be normal because you can. _

She hated hearing different things than others. Inhuman things, in fact, almost as if they were the screams of hell. She didn't like waking up in the middle of the night because he was always there, bothering her. She didn't like how she was so sleep deprived she would fall asleep during lunch hours.

She didn't like _him. _She didn't like Dr Lloyd. She didn't like _anyone. _

_Be normal because you are. _

"-cesca… _Francesca?" _

Frankie shook her head, being brought back to reality. Dr Lloyd's deep voice seemed to ring in her ears. She shifted her position, her fingers enlacing one another and began to play with one another - she tended to pick at the cuticles surrounding her nails when she felt distressed or uncomfortable; Dr Lloyd's voice was one of the things that made her uncomfortable. She didn't like how deep it was - she didn't think it suited his face - and she also wasn't fond of the musky scent that seemed to intoxicate the entire office.

Obviously the guy never heard of air fresheners, either.

"_This place reeks," _blue-eyes commented quite rudely. His face scrunched up in disgust and in a few seconds flat, returned to normal when he noticed that Frankie was looking at him again. He winked once more before pointing a finger at Dr Lloyd. Frankie looked in the direction to see her psychologist writing down something on the clipboard.

"How are you feeling today, Francesca?" he asked, not looking up from his notes. Once he finished writing he uncrossed his legs, setting the clipboard on his lap as he looked back up at Frankie, his brown eyes seeming to bore into her mind… _looking into her soul, _almost.

"Good," responded Frankie. She stared at the floor. Instead of a mucky, old carpet that she presumed the first time she came here, it was polished wooden floor - a dark wood, similar to the door. If she wanted to be pretentious with her colors, she would have described it as a _cherry wood. _

Dr Lloyd nodded to her response, a tiny smile crossing his face. Frankie squirmed once more in her leather chair - she felt as if she were sinking into it. She heard Dr Lloyd click his pen once more to see he was taking more notes. She silently scolded herself for being so squeamish - her aunt and uncle already thought she was insane and she was already acting too suspicious for her likings.

"Do you think maybe today you can tell me what happened to your parents?" Dr Lloyd asked.

Frankie shook her head on instinct. She _hated _talking about her parents murder since no one chose to believe her. Not only was it the cause of her being diagnosed as schizophrenic, but ever since they died _he _had started following her everywhere. Frankie didn't' like that either.

Almost as much as she didn't like hospitals, or crappy hospital gowns, loud beeping machines, the tv show _Pretty Little Liars _and Dr Lloyd and his fakeass smile and smelly office.

"I'm going to prescribe you this medication," Dr Lloyd started as he began jotting down some more information, now on a separate sheet of paper. "Give it to Nurse Lauren once you get back."

Frankie heard him snort from beside her. Her eyes flickered to the left, attempting not to look at him full-on. She finally gave up, meeting his gaze full on, her eyes narrowing at him. He met her gaze, shrugging nonchalantly, then continued to look around the office. "_Kind of a bland place, don't you think? Would look better with some… oh, I don't know, dead bodies… blood… torture de-" _

Frankie shut her eyes.

_Be normal. Just this once. _

"_You know what? Maybe I can call my buddies down here. Brighten up the place a little. It's soooo boring here," _he continued.

_Be normal because you can. _

He cleared his throat, although Frankie had trouble deciphering it from either Dr Lloyd or him.

_Be normal because you are. _

"_Actually, maybe demons _will _liven up the place. You know what? I'll call them-" _

"Shut _up, _Lucifer!" Frankie screamed, covering her ears. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Frankie heard Dr Lloyd rip the very paper he was writing on, causing her to open her eyes, staring at the wood floor. She swallowed, her throat dry - she was surely fucked now.

"Lucifer?" Dr Lloyd questioned.

_fix this, fix this, fix this, __**fix this. **_"Um."

"Is that who you think is talking to you?" Lloyd continued to ask. He raised an eyebrow. "Lucifer as in… Satan?"

"I-" Frankie stammered.

"_Shame," _he drawled, standing up from his seat as he sauntered towards Dr Lloyd, standing behind him. He waved his hand in front of the doctor's face. He didn't even flinch. He looked back up at Frankie. "_Guess you really are looney, Frankster." _

Frankie bit her lip, watching the angel-gone-dark standing behind the psychologist-she-obviously-didn't-need. "_After all," _he continued, tapping the side of his head, near the right of his temple. "_How can I be all the way up here if I'm all the way down there?" _he lowered his finger to point at the ground.

Frankie must have twitched or her face distorted in some form of disgust, for Dr Lloyd cleared his throat. She could hear in his tone that he was trying his hardest to remain as calm as ever. "Frankie, I want to help you. But I can't help you if you won't let me. You _need _to tell me what happened that night."

"_Ooh, yeah Frankie, I'd like that. Let me get the popcorn and call up some of my buddies from downstairs and we can have a day of reminiscence - The Day Frankie Joined the Dark Side." _He made large hand gestures before sauntering towards her, stopping right in front of her. He knelt down so he could be eye level as a smirk crossed his face. Frankie continued to stare at him. She thought it was cruel to have such a beautiful… _what did he call it? a 'vessel'?... _become so distorted due to the fact it was holding Lucifer himself. His blue eyes captivated her - baby blue eyes, the only thing she sort of liked about him. He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_Sorry," _he continued. "_We don't have cookies." _


	2. Red or Blue Pill

"Did you take your medicine yet, Frankie?" asked Nurse Caitlin. Frankie didn't know her very well. All she knew was that she was subbing in for Nurse Lauren who mysteriously vanished last Tuesday. Frankie hoped it wasn't a permanent stand-in, since she didn't like the way Nurse Caitlin talked or smelled: she talked to Frankie like she were as dumb as a two year old, and she smelled too strongly of fruity perfume you could find at some girly place like Victoria's Secret.

Frankie bit her lip, not answering Nurse Caitlin as she continued to kick her feet against the white floor, her shoes squeaking. She could tell Nurse Caitlin was getting pissed but she didn't care.

"If you want to get better, Frankie, you have to take your medicine."

Lucifer sighed from next to her. Frankie glanced, then quickly looked away, hoping she didn't look crazy to Nurse Caitlin. She knew the nurse would just file her report to Dr Lloyd and he would just continue to put her in solitary confinement for the next couple of months.

"_I mean this in the kindest way possible, if that's allowed," _Lucifer was saying. "_She _needs _to shut up. Right now, as a matter of fact." _

_Don't do anything, _Frankie willed.

"_Talking as if she knows this and that…" _Lucifer sighed as he continued, "_it's a shame Nurse Lauren had to go. I'm beginning to like her more than this twat. At least Nurse Lauren smelled like vanilla and wildflowers. I quite like that combination. You should get something to smell like that, too, Frankster." _Frankie didn't dare look at him but knew he was smirking, just trying to get a reaction out of her. She was used to it now.

_Be normal, just this once. Be normal because you can. _

"_I mean, after all, who's gonna miss Nurse Caitlin if she just disappeared?" _

_Be normal because you are. _Frankie gripped tightly onto the side of her plastic, uncomfortable bed providing by the ward. She glanced at Nurse Caitlin who was now ordering the medicine in the directed ways Frankie was ordered to take them. Frankie stared at the bottles as Nurse Caitlin tipped out four pills from the first one - blue pills. She set them carefully next to Frankie's lunch plate as she opened the second bottle, tipping out three red pills. She placed them next to the blue pills, saying Frankie had to watch carefully and make sure she took the red pills five hours after the blue ones.

As Nurse Caitlin left, muttering things about how she should have became a surgeon instead of a nurse aiding psycho wards, Lucifer strolled over to the makeshift table where the pills and Frankie's lunch rested.

"_Hey, Frankie, I have an idea.," _Lucifer started. He picked up one of the red pills, examining it. "_What if you took the red pills first, and then the blue ones? I'm sure that'll get a real kick out of the nurses." _

"Don't touch them," Frankie muttered. "You'll get me in trouble." She didn't dare meet Lucifer's eyes after saying that. She knew he would just mesmerize her with his "kind", baby blue eyes.

Lucifer sighed, still holding up the red pill. He held it between his thumb and forefinger. "_You're boring me, Frankie. And you don't want to bore me. I'll make those voices start again. You know I'm the only thing that can block them." _

Frankie's eyes widened slightly at his threat. For years she had been attempting to block the screams of hell and ever since Lucifer arrived, they seemed to vanish. Die off completely, almost. She still didn't meet his gaze as she continued to stare wide-eyed at the white floor. She stopped swinging her legs back and forth and remained completely still. She wondered if he was just giving her empty threats.

"_Huhm," _was all Lucifer said as he continued to examine the pills. Frankie knew she was just angering him with her silence, but she didn't really know how else she should respond. She sucked ass at socializing and knew that her words may just anger her even more. She finally looked up to see Lucifer kneeling in front of her. His blue eyes bore into her deep brown as he took her hand.

"_Come on, Frankie. You know you're my little prophet. If you don't communicate with me, I may misinterpret what you want. And I don't want to do that. I usually take things to the extreme," _he added, letting go of her hands. Frankie wondered why she could feel him.

At the sound of footsteps in the corridor Lucifer stood up immediately. He glanced at the door, then looked at Frankie, grinning. "_Looks like we have some guests, Frankie. Let's put on a show, shall we?" _

Frankie's eyes widened. He wasn't going to… was he?

He put a finger to his lips, signaling she should be silent. "_Bye bye, Frankie. Tell the voices I said hi." _As he disappeared, the loud screeching pounded on her eardrums.

**/**

**i haven't written this in a long time, i'm really sorry about the delay! thanks to those of you who have been reading the first part so far and enjoyed it: i really should get back into this story. anyways, if you enjoyed this part, leave a review down below. also, follow and favourite if you haven't yet! thanks for reading. :-)**


	3. FBI agents

Frankie had collapsed on the floor by the time the door was opened by two men wearing suits, who appeared to be FBI agents.. It was quite a sight they were greeted by: Frankie, laying in fetal position, gripping tightly onto either side of her head by her hair, whispering and begging for the voices to just. shut. UP! The taller one noticed that her tears were staining her cheeks and her nose was beginning to bleed.

"Should we call for help…?" the taller one asked. The other one shook his head as he made his way towards Frankie. She noticed him approach her yet she hardly acknowledged him. One of the voices was screaming something about death while the other seven hundred were calling out for mercy.

"I don't think this is something those psychologists can handle, Sammy," the one kneeling beside her was saying. He attempted to pull her arms away from her face so he could get a better look at her, but she pulled away from him. He felt real… much more real than Lucifer. Who were they?

Sammy, the taller one, made his way over as well. He spoke in a gentle voice that made Frankie pissed. It reminded her of Dr Lloyd. And she hated Dr Lloyd. "My name is Sam… can you tell us your name?"

Frankie barely heard him through one bitch in hell screaming about how she didn't deserve the torture. Frankie bit her lip as the screams began to intensify. She wished they would just shut up. Why couldn't they shut up? It was their own damn fault they were in Hell in the first place.

Patient #8457

Name: Francesca Rosen

D.O.B: April 14, 1983

Illness: mild depression and anxiety

Frankie continued to remain silent. She didn't like Sam's voice. It was too similar to Dr. Lloyd. And she hated Dr Lloyd.

Patient #9847

Name: Francesca Rosen

D.O.B: April 14, 1983

Illness: Traces of schizophrenia, manic depression and anxiety

The one kneeling beside her began to talk. She liked his voice a bit better - it was rough and blunt, but at least it wasn't like Dr. Lloyd's.

"I think the door said her patient number was 700-something. Do you have that list Nurse-what's-her-face gave us?"

Frankie heard the sounds of paper ruffling as Sam pulled out the list, handing it to the other man clad in suit attire. "It says her name is Francesca Rosen," Sam was saying. "Her diagnostics look like a normal patient in a psychiatric ward would be."

Frankie came to the resolution that she now hated Sam. She didn't deserve to be in here. There was nothing wrong with her. She didn't understand why she could hear the voices in Hell scream for mercy, and she most definitely didn't understand why Lucifer was stalking her almost 24/7. She wondered why me? Why me? She echoed in her head the screams that the tortured souls in Hell were belting out: WHY ME.

Patient #70045

Name: Francesca Rosen

D.O.B: April 14, 1983

Psychiatrist: Dr Mathew Lloyd Jr.

Diagnostics: Alarming case of very high schizophrenia, beginnings of OCD and high manic depression. Following skittishness of anxiety.

"Sam, there's somethin' up. We've seen some pretty crazy people but she doesn't seem like she belongs in the loony bin. Didn't that doctor outside say something about her visioning Satan?"

"I don't know, Dean. She isn't really helping us…" Sam looked down at Frankie. She saw his brown eyes and was reminded once again of Dr Lloyd.

She didn't like it at all. Dean, the one with the blunt voice, shook her. She glanced at him and saw green eyes. Immediately the voices erupted. She shut her eyes tight, gripping her hair even tighter.

"Dean Winchester must die."

"Dean Winchester belongs in here."

"Dean Winchester didn't deserve to be saved."

"Dean Winchester has a special spot here."

"DEAN WINCHESTER IS A DEMON OF HELL."

"What's she saying?" Sam asked. Frankie was beginning to whisper the things the voices were screaming. Sometimes when she did that, they would quiet down. She hoped it would stop now.

"Dean Winchester is special."

"Dean Winchester belongs here."

"The Hellhounds must drag Dean Winchester back down here."

Okay, I get it! Frankie wanted to scream out. Shut up shut up shut up!

The voices died down as Dean removed his hand from Frankie's shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief as they began to whisper like usual. She wondered why Dean Winchester was so important. He was just some FBI agent with green eyes. That didn't seem very important to Frankie.

However, much to her dismay, a look of wariness appeared on both Sam and Dean's faces. They exchanged a look before Frankie felt herself being hoisted up by Sam, the taller agent, as he let her sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Francesca, can you say something?" he asked, his voice patient and kind: too much like Dr. Lloyd. Frankie continued to stare at the ground, not answering them. She didn't like how he called her Francesca - it reminded her of Dr. Lloyd and her foster parents who continuously would bash her head in about how she would just mess everything up. Francesca was an old lady's name, anyways. Frankie attempted to open her mouth to correct them, only to allow a pained scream to escape instead. Sam and Dean stepped back, alarmed

"Well, well, well - look what we have here. Sam and Dean Winchester," Lucifer suddenly said from the corner near where the door was. Frankie directed her attention towards there, merely staring at him. "Sammy knows me - we're great friends, actually. Tell him I'm saying hi, right now," he added, waving at the taller agent. Frankie continued to stare wide-eyed at him. She was half-ready to go up to him and give him a piece of her mind, but she knew better than to piss off Satan.

"Francesc-" Sam started, only to be cut off as Frankie finally turned her attention towards him.

"Lucifer says 'Hi, Sam, it's good to see you again,'" Frankie was finally able to spit out before Lucifer smirked.

"Good girl," he sneered, snapping his fingers. Frankie was greeted by the screams in Hell turned on full blast. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body couldn't take it any longer and fell forward, unconscious.

/

don't forget to leave a review, favourite and follow if you haven't already! sorry this took forever to update, haha. i've been working on my other stories. thanks so much for reading & hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
